User talk:74.137.145.144
Hi, thank you for your contributions to Hitman Wiki. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It is free to sign up, no email is required and you will no longer be identified by your IP address. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kaloneous (Talk) 21:48, April 3, 2012 Welcome Hi there, I have noticed you are making many edits on some pages. Might I recommend that you register and make an account of the wiki so the admins and fellow contributors can get to know you and help you and us improve as contributors. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) im sorry but i cant these stupid things told me that i cant make an acc at this time ive tried some but i will try and work as hard as i can to make it for you if i can make it through doing this i might be able to get ppl to know who i am and what im like so i need to try and get my acc made and done i will try and do all i can and why i wait i will make more edit for the hitman wiki TYLER i tried to get a facebook online sigh in but i dont know the password of my mom's facebook and i dont even have facebook i tried but they removed me so i cant go back on facebook if i did id try.............. i can probaly ask for a password forgot and then sigh in......... TYLER Hi Tyler, unfortunately we don't have a facebook connection set up but if you want to make an account all you need to do is click on the link given below this message and follow the steps in setting up your new member page. LINK:-----> ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It is free to sign up, no email is required and you will be able to your userpage. However, instead of using the facebook connect you can sign up, which is free and have your own userpage and talkpage as well as become known within the community :) I hope that helps Tyler and feel free to drop me a message on my talkpage if I can be of anymore help. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC) i dont understand kal are you saying i just try to open a acc that i dont know any info on i have a plan! if we work to do this maybe we u can open a acc and make it for me and tell me info on my talk page i may be able to do what you said...... idk so when you have time just tell me if the idea works for u and me 02:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC)tyler i saw that him|her on your page why did she really say i vald that ab i really didnt do that......../ dude YOU BLOCKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Tyler, the block is no longer in effect and was done because I had assumed you made an account and this IP address showed edits on others user pages. If you follow the steps outlined above and make an account then I can begin helping you learn the basics of editing on the wiki and create your own sandbox for you to practice and create articles in. If you don't wish to make an account or for some reason cannot then still feel free to edit using this IP address but I ask that you to click on and read over the basics of editing. I hope you don't feel like there was any hostility about the block as it was standard procedure for editing others userpages. Also, you should look over the more recent community blogs and comment when you get back or have a new account so you can participate in the community activities and get to know other users. Anyways, I am currently away for the week but i you need any further help making an account or anything else then you can contact Nesty or Alex007X, and they will help you with an questions uo may have. I hope that helps :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ok sir about that block i really tough you hated me cuz of that and the why i dont want to show me is cuz i i dont know how and thanks for the info about nesty i told her im sorry about editing her page i'd think she'd like it but it made her really mad and have a good break! 17:12, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi ive seen you've made lots of edits and i wish'd you make an acc to the Wiki That way everyone can get to know you! this is AGENT79 and may we say 78487? ) reply when you get the time? ) thanks and if you need any help tell me if you need anyhelp just drop by my talk page and i will help you.. AGENT79 20:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC)